Secrets are meant to be told
by Gleekatron21
Summary: Tori thought she knew all of Jades secrets. i.e. she had a penis. But when the two friends realise their feelings at a party together they both learn that some secrets shouldn't be kept. Especially from someone you love. Fluffy smut Jori Jade G!P. Give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV

There are some times when you can guess the secret someone's hiding away. You can usually tell if someone's being abused, or if they're anorexic or if they're self-harming. It's not exactly fun but it's something to do when you're in the girl's changing rooms.

The easiest thing to tell is when someone likes someone else. They always talk about them, they blush whenever they hear their name and when questioned about it, they laugh really high-pitched and quickly change the subject. The one thing you can't really tell is when someone likes you. Especially if you like them as well. You can't focus on looking for the signs because you're worried if that someone notices them on you.

I thought I knew Jade. I thought that I'd already found out her secret. Jade wasn't born like other girls. She was born with both sets of genitalia. Being pretty perceptive I always knew she was hiding _something_. I knew from her more masculine habits and behaviour, her pushing away of people so they wouldn't find out about what made her different. Oh and her really weird underwear. She wears these kind of compression panties to hide her well… assets.

Because there was one thing perception couldn't tell me. How fucking big Jade was. But then she fucked Cat. And of course when Cat staggered back into school the next day sore between the legs, every girl in the school was dying to know who'd tamed the sex kitten that was Cat. Jade suddenly became very popular with the girls, so much so that the guys were feeling a bit left out. Jade's popularity grew every time her dick did. But little did I know that the attention wasn't what she really craved…

So everyone knew about Jade's penis. And everyone had been fucked by Jade's penis. And everyone had been told by Jade that they'd get a call sometime the next week. But they never did. They hoped and prayed that they'd get a second ride of the stallion, they waited hours by the phone waiting for it to ring. But it never did.

I felt like I was the only girl that hadn't fucked Jade. Hell even some guys had gone for it with her. I guessed it was largely because me and Jade were kinda sorta friends by now. I also didn't really want Jade in that way. She was attractive sure, and of course her 'gift' was now the talk of the school, but I didn't really go in for sex if there was nothing attached. It was meaningless, empty.

So of course while I was trapped in these reveries I had no idea that Jade was staring at me, gawking even. I was too busy looking at my own feet to notice her ogling my substantial bust. Hey, everyone's got at least one gift.

I never noticed when Jade came to watch all my plays, nor I did I see her having to run to the bathroom after every scene I was in. I never saw her biting her lip or palming her crotch. I never realised how fierce her attraction was. Because if I was being honest, I wanted her badly as well.

I don't know whether it's the bad girl thing. Or whether it's because underneath her layers of 'goth chick' she could actually be quite caring in her own way. Maybe it was because she stood up for me when I was being affronted by some jock and wasn't afraid to kick some douchebag in the balls for me. Or maybe it was because, with or without makeup, she was smoking hot.

She had a flawless, pale face; full lips, often assorted shades of red or purple. She had long dark hair with streaks of purple extensions. She had a flat stomach and was very slim. Her chest wasn't big but she had a very small waist and perfectly shaved legs. Whether she was scowling or very occasionally smiling she always looked beautiful.

Little did I know of course, she thought much the same about me.

Jade's POV

"Oh fuck! Fuck yeah! Keep pounding me with that big hard cock, oh you fill me so well! OH GOD, DON'T FUCKING STOP, YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOOD, YEEEEESS!"

Incoherent babbling follows before Ashley (or was it Abby? No, no it was Ashley. Rebecca?) cums hard squirting all round my dick. I cum too but not because of her. She flops down beside me and falls asleep. I wait a few minutes until her breathing is more regular, then I head out of the bedroom, pick up my clothes and walk out.

Fuck's sake! This used to be fun, didn't it? Taking a girl who used to shun me, fucking her brains out and then sneaking off never to bat an eyelid in her direction. I got sex and payback at the same time.

But now the payback was less sweet, and sex just held of my urges for about two hours. I'd still have to go home, put on some porn and hold up Tori's yearbook photo until I ruined my computer screen for the 10000th time. And it still wasn't enough. It wasn't like I wanted Tori as a girlfriend (barf!). But just someone who I could keep around after sex and not be grossed out by. Someone to kiss, and make love to rather than fuck. Someone who I wuld hold onto at night without feeling weird. Oh God, that is a girlfriend isn't it.

Big surprise, the chick with a dick has feelings. I see Tori I get an erection, I talk to Tori for five minutes and I run to the bathroom. I see her sing and I cream my fucking pants! You have to wonder how sexy a girl can get and it doesn't get much better than Tori Vega. But when I hold a conversation with her for five minutes I just find myself staring at her with adoration in my eyes. It's so fucking frustrating!

She has caramel skin, without blemishes or marks. Her mouth is fucking huge (which is why she must be so good at yackin on all the time) like it was made to take my cock! Her eyes are so freakin innocent, which makes me want to make her dirty and do naughty things to her. She's pretty curvy, a long way from being overweight, but nonetheless, she's not a stick figure like me. She has an hourglass shape that makes me drool when she wears lowcut tops, with wide hips, a tiny waist and the biggest fucking set of tits you'll see outside of Silicon Valley! I remember her bra snapped off in the girl's changing rooms once and I nearly had a conniption! I only got a glimpse before she hastily pulled it back into place, but they were huge light brown mounds, standing up nicely for such a large rack. Her nipples were small and brown and just begging to be sucked. How I long for her to wrap those enormous boobs round my enormous dick and just make me spray all over her pretty little face.

But me and Tori were friends and I felt like that's all we were ever going to be. Until one night her sister threw a spring break party…

Tori POV

I hate Trina's spring break parties. She always raids the liquor store with her fake ID and then all hell breaks loose. Every room in the house becomes a sex room, with couples (or sometimes more than that) fucking left right and centre. Loud music, broken furniture and various horny hungover teenagers staggering out the front door the following morning to shower and vomit (not necessarily in that order). I hated the party's with a passion to the point that my teeth stood on edge whenever she said the word. But I'll always remember one, being absolutely amazing. For once Trina decided that I might actually like to enjoy myself and said I could invite a few friends. I was sceptical about inviting Jade.

"Oh but you have to invite her," said Cat. "I'm going and so is Beck, Andre, Robbie and Rex. If you don't invite her she'll feel like you don't want her around and you'll never get inside her pants."

"What?! Cat that is ridiculous, I don't –"

"Cut the crap Tori. You've been drooling over Jade since she first kicked the Quaterback's nuts for you when he groped your ass. You finger yourself every night wishing it was her cock don't you?"

"Cat!" I was shocked by her language and brazenness.

"Oh come on Tori. I know I'm stupid but everyone knows that you two have the hots for each other. I know she jerks off looking at a picture of you."

"Cat! Stop it! Wait, really?" I was intrigued and just a little turned on. Jade masturbated at the thought of me?

"Yeah. When she was banging me she even called out your name when she was cumming." Cat was smirking like… well a Cat.

"She did!"

"Yeah. Did you not know how much she likes you?"

"No. I had no clue." Jade liked me?! Like wanted me?

"Well then. I think you'd better invite her to the party then." Cat was far too happy about this. The giggly girl was a good friend but had the reputation of being a bit of a blabbermouth.

"Cat, you're not allowed to tell anyone about this. Especially not Jade."

Cat was unhappy but nodded all the same. I texted Jade the deets to the party and the reply came almost instantaneously. It was funny how now that I knew I was starting to recognise all the signs. The more I thought about the more I realised how blind I'd been. But now I was going to sort everything out and make Jade West mine.

Jade's POV

At the party

There's music blaring, lights flashing and people dancing, drinking, making out and fucking (not necessarily in that order) but all I can see is her. Her in a tiny black dress the focus of several dude's attention. And here I was. Just a moody little freakshow without a chance.

I was wearing a tartan cardigan that basically only covered my boobs, and even then not much of them. It wasn't exactly slutty (it certainly wasn't the sluttiest outfit on display) but it was revealing. I had on a pair of hot pants as well. I needed Tori to notice me so I had put on some fishnet stockings underneath and was wearing borderline illegal heels. Of course no one gave a second glance at me. Not even the drunk whores who I usually banged at this sort of party.

Cat bopped over, a guy grinding on her behind. She was drunk and that usually meant she would say something stupid or banal. I was about to walk away when she grabbed my arm.

"You know if you want her you should probably, ooh I don't know, stop being a pussy and go over there and take her."

Cat had known about my thing for Tori ever since I'd called out her name when we fucked. I would've been mortified if it was anyone other than Cat and had since forced myself to just grunt when I was approaching orgasm.

"It's not that simple," I said vacantly.

"What's not simple about it? You go over there, tell her you want to be more than friends, then you give her the best kiss she's ever had. Then you get out of here, take her to your place and bone her until she never wants to leave your bed again."

"And what if she said no?"

"Dunno, it's never happened to me before." And with that she turned around and planted one on the guy grinding on her. He was surprised then pleased, then visibly aroused and then seemingly went into a state of shock.

"Let's get out of here." She said seductively, hauling her conquest toward the door, giving me an encouraging wink while the boy followed wordlessly behind.

Tori's POV

I've been at the party for nearly three hours. I've seen Jade a couple of times and at this point I'm debating in my head the veracity of Cat's earlier confession about the well-endowed goth. Did she really like me or was that Cat trying to preserve my feelings. If she really wanted me, why didn't she just say it?

I couldn't believe I'd been looking forward to this party. I had five guys on my tail now, following me around, offering me drinks. I have a rule that I never drink at parties. Cocktails and shots and binging play merry hell with my stomach. Plus I'm a total lightweight. So I would knock each of them back every time and every time they came back offering something more exotic. I think someone tried to get me to drink absinth at one point. I don't really remember, because I only really have one memory of that night.

Jade walked over to me. I knew she couldn't get drunk but for a different reason. Due to her 'anatomical abnormalities' her metabolism functioned much faster than most people. The alcohol just passed through her before she'd even downed the glass.

She said, "Hey," probably a word I'd heard her say a thousand times before. Only this time it was different. I looked up at her and returned the greeting meeting her gaze for a moment before she looked away. Hah, I thought, she really does like me.

Trina staggered past us into the bathroom followed by a procession of guys who presumably, if I knew my sister, were going to fuck her til she passed out and probably beyond.

"Can I talk to you, outside?"

I wanted to grin knowing exactly what she was going to say. I restrained myself and nodded placing a hand on her shoulder nudging her to go faster. I was now really enjoying myself!

No one's POV

Tori nudged Jade toward the front door. She turned the handle and stepped into the cool night air. There were the usual smokers and stoners, whiling away their time at the party and on this earth with various amusements.

Jade walked toward her car, Tori following eagerly. Jade took a deep breath, turned around and…

… was met by a soft but firm pair of lips slamming into her own in a searing kiss. This was going a lot better than the goth expected. Her dick was already semi-hard and if the hands flung about her neck moved any lower she might burst through her boxers. Ever since people had found out about her gift she'd thrown out the compression pants. Now she almost wished she had them on again so Tori wouldn't see how fucking hard she was.

The kiss was long and amazing for both participants as they enjoyed each other's lips for the first time, but definitely not the last. Jade deepened the kiss, probing Tori's mouth with her hot wet tongue. Jade had to convince Tori in this kiss, that she could rock her world and as far as the caramel-skinned brunette was concerned, she was succeeding.

Jade had pressed Tori against the car, dominating the unexperienced girl, masterfully. She ground her hips into her, making her moan audibly into the heated kiss, while Jade sucked happily on her bottom lip. The two parted only to stare into each other's eyes for a moment while they caught their breath. They both knew they were looking at perfection. The hair was tousled, lipstick smudged all around their mouths and one of them was erecting a pretty large tent poking into Tori's leg through her dress. Their clothes were messed up but neither of them cared as they just looked into each other's eyes and said all that needed to be said in that one glance.

They climbed into the car, Jade at the wheel, driving at borderline illegal speeds to get Tori back to her place as fast as possible. Tori was placing kisses on her neck and licking up to the shell of Jade's ear.

"I've heard all about your little, or should I say, fucking huge, gift," she whispered in a voice laced with arousal. The combination of the kiss, Jade's hands gripping and kneading her ass and the hard dick poking her in the thigh had made her very wet.

"Just knowing that you want to fuck me, turns me on so much."

"Tori I don't want to fuck you. I was kind of hoping it would be more than that."

Tori was shocked. Was Jade actually expressing feelings for her? Like actual feelings?

"God dammit!" The lights had turned red just before Jade could reach them. She slammed on the brakes and slapped her head on steering wheel in frustration. Now she would have to wait longer for the girl of her dreams. She was suddenly conscious of a pair of small hands undoing her pair of hot pants and slipping neatly inside her boxers. If she wasn't hard yet, she was now, as Tori began to rub gently on her massive cock.

"Tori, what are you doing? We're in the car."

"I know. But hearing you say that you wanted me for more than sex made me want to give you a bit more than sex. So you just concentrate on the road and try not to cum before we get to your place."

Tori undid the flap in Jade's boxers and was almost hit in the face by the largest cock that Tori had ever seen. Okay so she'd never seen one in real life before but she'd watched plenty of videos while dreaming of this moment and all seemed to pale into tiny insignificance compare to this mighty beast. It must have been 9 inches long and thicker than a single hand could grip around. And this monster was supposed to fit inside her vagina? It was topped by a very thick purple tip and led down a veined shaft to a shaved pelvis and a pair of gently hanging balls. Tori guessed at some point down there was Jade's vagina but that wasn't the main attraction.

"W-W-W –" She stammered looking up at Jade who smirked. The lights turned green and they were on the move again. The cock jerked forward and whacked Tori right in the face the tip lodging itself inside her gaping mouth. She instinctively licked around it, wiping the smirk off of Jade's face.

Tori did the best she could, but this being her first blowjob and while she was hunched over on the front seat of a car, she knew that she probably wasn't giving Jade the time of her life. But Jade was very much enjoying herself and as soon as she regained the power of speech she moaned Tori's name:

"Oh God Tori, you really know how to suck cock don't you." She hit a pothole and bounced up ramming the cock down Tori's throat, causing her to gag.

"Oh God that feels so good! Your mouth feels so fucking good wrapped around my cock like that."

Tori had to admit inwardly that she liked the feel of Jade's member lodged in her throat and she genuinely looked forward to making her girlfriend cum to see what it tasted like.

They arrived at Jade's house and Tori reluctantly pulled herself off of Jade's cock. The two dashed inside, pulling clothes off as they went, until they reached Jade's bedroom door fully naked. Once inside Tori was slammed up against the wall much like she had done with the car and saw in the gloom, Jade's adorable sexy face.

"Well aren't you going to kiss me?" Tori asked.

"Why? Can't wait for my cock huh?"

"God no, Jade I need it so fucking bad."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Well considering we're about to have sex, I'd say it was a pretty good one. Look Tori, I really like you and I want us to be together. And think how good the sex would be if it wasn't just fucking? What if it was –"

"What Jade. What if it was what?"

"Making love," the goth whispered so quietly Tori almost thought she misheard. She kissed Jade then, softly pressing their lips together. Then she did it again. And again. And just for good measure she did it a fourth time.

"Jade, I've wanted to be your girlfriend since I met you. And let's face it with a dick that big we are both going to have a lot of fun, whether we're just fucking as friends or making love as girlfriends. But yes I want you to make love to me tonight and hold me in the morning, and kiss me whenever we meet or part. And then tomorrow night I want you to make love to me again, a lot of times, mind you. And then I want you to come to my house and meet my parents so I can introduce you as my girlfriend. Sound good?"

Jade kissed her sweetly. It seemed so perverse to both girls. Here was freakshow Jade who had spent so long pushing people away only to agree to an actual fulltime relationship. And here was Tori asking a girl to meet her parents after five minutes of making out, a profession of love and half a blowjob. Nothing was normal, nothing was natural or the way it 'ought' to be. But it was love and it was perfect no matter what.

Jade then picked Tori up, tenderly, dick leaking precum and still poking her girlfriend's thigh. Her hands gently squeezed her buttocks making her groan. Jade knew from her time as Tori's confidante that her girlfriend was still a virgin and the most any guy had managed was a brush of her magnificent breasts over her shirt. It excited Jade that she could be Tori's first for so much. She looked down at Tori's tits and marvelled at them. They were everything she remembered and more. But she knew this had to be done properly and so started to kiss her affectionately and passionately, peppering her face and neck with her lips. She moved down to the collarbone before running her teeth and tongue down the valley of the inexperienced girl's ample bosom.

They were 38 Fs, large melon sized mounds of flawless caramel flesh, topped by small brown nipples. They were perky and firm, seemingly defying gravity, and the sole focus of Jade's attention. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it before biting it softly. Tori cried out before whimpering as Jade soothed the pain with her tongue. Jade's hand went to the other breast not wanting it to feel left out, and squeezed the boob, again making Tori mewl in pleasure. Jade marvelled at many things about Tori's breasts. Their enormous size, perfect shape and amazing sensitivity all made her cock that much harder. Jade could practically feel it growing beyond its size, Tori was that hot.

"Oh God Jade don't stop doing that you make me feel so… so…" words failed her. But Jade got the point and was happy to comply.

She thought about getting Tori acclimatised by fingering her first, but the way she was moaning and the way cum was gushing from her glistening pussy made her decide to go straight in with her cock. She wanted Tori's first sexual orgasm to cum from her cock and she wanted them to orgasm together.

She reached to her bedside drawer and fished out a condom, rolling it on in full view of Tori, who by now was salivating, transfixed by Jade's cock.

"You really are a big girl aren't you?" Tori said.

"You betcha I am. Now lie back and relax. It'll hurt for a bit but I promise I'll stop if you want me to."

"Relax Jade, I'm a big girl too you know."

"I've noticed." Jade was staring at her girlfriend's boobs. Tori smirked at that.

"Oh so you've noticed these huh? I bet you've thought about these a lot haven't you, you naughty girl. I bet you want me to wank you off with my titties huh? Well come on big girl, why don't you show me why I should wrap my big titties around your big cock and make you jizz all over them."

With that said she lay down, finding Jade all too eager to hover above her and prepare for the final countdown to Tori Vega's virginity. It was the first time she'd kissed a girl, showed someone her breasts and let them lick them, the first time she'd been naked and the first time she'd sucked off (or half sucked off) a cock. And now she was going to let Jade West, aka girl of her dreams make love to her.

"C'mon baby, show me some real love."

And with that Jade entered Tori, slowly giving her small amounts of her cock at a time. Tori's face was contorted in pleasure and pain as Jade's enormous cock stretched her tight pussy to the limit, hitting every sensitive area. Tori's hymen had gone after a bad fall in gymnastics and so the large dick slipped easily through the soaked folds. The walls still clenched tight around the dick making Jade feel sensations she'd never felt before. Finally, after a good minute of silence, the lovers breathed out as Jade had fully sheathed herself inside her girlfriend.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just give me a sec." "Okay you can move."  
And with that Jade began to take Tori to heaven and back, first slowly withdrawing her cock, Tori whimpering at the loss, before slamming back into her causing her to cry out loudly.

"Oh my – fuck – oh my fuck, you're so fucking huge! I can feel every part of you, filing me so good. Oh I love your cock Jade and I fucking god damn love you too. Don't stop Jade! Please! Make love to me Jade, make me yours."

"I love you too! Your pussy's so fucking tight. I love you so much Tori, I want you to cum with me, I want you to cum hard."

"I will baby you fuck me so well, you keep giving me that massive dick and I'll squirt all over it."

"Say my name baby, say it when you come."

"Only if you say mine. Oh fucking hell, JAAADDDEEE!"

"TOOOOOOOORRRRRIIII"

They cried in pleasure, all the building sexual tension released in a brief moment of glorious love. The two new lovers and girlfriend kissed passionately before falling into the post-orgasmic haze phase.  
Soon however they drifted off to sleep together, dreaming of what lay ahead.

 **Awwwwwww! That was too sweet. There's definitely some more chapters in this story so let me know if you want me to try out any particular kinks, groupings etc. Or if you want me write a whole new story with this pairing or any other for that matter. OR if you want me to write about something else from Nickelodeon or Disney or from other TV or films or books or anything for that matter, don't hesitate to review or PM me if you want. I'm open to everything and anything so please do let me know. And of course feedback is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade POV

There are bad ways to wake up in the morning. You can fall out of bed or sleep on your arm or bang your head or something horrible. Of course, waking up with the lips of the girl you love wrapped firmly around your cock, is probably one of the good ones. She'd given me half a blowjob last night, while we were in the car. It was rushed and bumpy and I had to focus on driving. Now, though I could just toss my head back and revel in the sensations as my new girlfriend of about 9 hours went down on me.

She had coated my dick in saliva and was currently sucking hard on the tip, flicking her tongue over the sensitive head while her small perfectly manicured hands were jerking me off stroking the shaft to full hardness. She let my dick go with a pop.

"Good morning. I must have really tired you out; I've been at this for nearly two minutes."

"You're fucking amazing."

"Why thank you Miss West. We aim to please." She giggled before swallowing my cock again.

"You're so fucking amazing." She began to rub her teeth lightly on my length making me groan and buck my hips into her face, forcing more of the dick down her throat. She gagged and I immediately pulled back, apologising for losing control, only for her to look up at me through hooded eyes, winking at me seductively before SHE FUCKING DEEP THROATED ME. She took all nine inches of my cock and shoved it down her neck. I had the best girlfriend ever! Her hands were gripping onto my hips while her nose pressed into my stomach. I groaned.

"Tori! Oh God, you're so amazing. Oh are you sure this is your second blowie? Fucking hell! Oh you suck my cock so well, don't you, I bet you love having that big dick in your mouth."

She pulled off, gagging as she released my cock from the warm, wet confines of her mouth. She continued jerking my cock with her hands. She gasped for air before saying:

"So do you get the same pleasure if I lick your pussy as when I suck your cock?"

"I don't know, no one's ever really done tha– holy shit, you're licking my pussy, aren't you? Gpd I love you!"

I arched my back, hips lifting off the bed as Tori, licked at my clit, sending vibrations up and down my body making me shudder in delight. She then began to fuck me with her tongue still rubbing my cock and the experience was unbelievable. I must have fucked a hundred girls, but knew now that there was only one I would ever want.

"oh God baby, I'm close, I'm so fucking close." Tori looked up at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"I wanna swallow it, where does your semen come out?"

"My dick babe, it comes out of my dick!"

Tori hurriedly took my cock back into her mouth, bobbing up and down, she jerked me faster and faster making me fall over the edge.

"TOOOORRRRIII!" I yelled out releasing my hot white cum into her mouth, where she gladly lapped it up. She grinned at the taste before swallowing the load, looking unbelievably sexy as she did it. I knelt up, pulling her with me and our lips met in a scorching kiss. I tasted the traces of my cum in her mouth as I explored it with my tongue, and I had to admit, I tasted _good_. Our lips were mashed together in pure need. Our boobs were crushed together and I could feel her nipples hardening on her large tits. I began to kiss her neck.

"You [kiss] are so [kiss] fucking [kiss] amazing. I love you [kiss]." I moved back up to her lips and kissed her again chastely. Her arms were about my neck as mine ran down her sides, grazing the skin lightly as they fell onto her perfect, round ass. I squeezed it making her moan.

"So what do you wanna do baby? House to ourselves and the whole weekend ahead of us?" I playfully slapped her butt making her cry out in surprise. "Sorry couldn't resist."

"Well I don't know but I think starts with f and ends with ucking my brains out. Maybe we could jump in the shower and figure it out?"

I kissed her before standing, bringing her with me. She jumped up and I caught her in my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I felt my cock harden immediately. It was a good thing we were heading to the shower, because we were about to get very dirty, indeed.

Tori's POV

Jade carries me to the bathroom and we climb into the shower. I feel the hot water cascade on us both as we kiss, long and messy, lips sliding over each other. It runs through my hair as Jade's hands do, feels my boobs, like Jade does, glides across my stomach Jade's fingers do and slides into my recently deflowered pussy like Jade's tongue does.

She's kneeling on the shower floor, me propped against the wall, my head thrown back as Jade sucks on my clit. Her experience with women comes through as she tongues my clit and fucks me with her fingers, scissoring them, wiggling them and curling them to hit my g-spot, over and over again. It feels fucking amazing!

"Oh God, Jade. Please, oh that's it right there, right there, oh YES! Oh my fuck… Jade, your so good I love you so fucking much." She adds another finger, my cunt gushing with cum while she fingers me, water still wetting us both, though I think my pussy was the shower Jade preferred.

She stood when I came and kissed me, I tasting myself on her lips and tongue. Our foreheads touched as we gazed at each other. We were probably wasting loads of water, but we didn't care. We were in love.

Jade picked me up again before pressing into me, holding me against the wall while she pounded into my tight pussy, large, warm, throbbing cock pistoning in and out, making me scream in pleasure.

She grunted my name, telling me how tight my cunt was or how good my titties felt to suck. I deafened her with praise for her cock.

"OH God, Jade, baby, keep fucking me with your massive rod, you fill my aching pussy so well, don't you. Nothing compares to your dick baby, nothing, it makes me feel so FUCKING GOOD!"

She buried her face in my cleavage as I came for the third time, releasing a torrent of fluid on her rapidly swelling cock. She set me down and an evil idea came to me. I got on my and began to suck her cock, tasting myself on her, before grabbing hold of my large tits and using them to wank her off.

As she tittyfucked me she could only stutter about how amazing I was before letting loose a load all over my enormous boobs, which I licked up eagerly.

After that we felt like we should actually shower and get clean. Our sexual appetites were filled for now but alas our food appetites were not. So we headed out to a café to grab something, where I had another naughty idea…

 **So what did you think? Let me know as always. Some of you said do just Jori, some said throw Cat into the mix… I don't really know what I'll do. I'll probably do a separate story for that (maybe g!p, maybe not) and keep this Jori. I'd certainly be willing to try out some kinks if you guy have any requests. Or I could just keep the story moving along. It really depends on the response I get. I was so impressed by the review count the first chapter got almost instantly and so felt compelled to write another. Let's hopefully keep that trend going huh? Hugs and hi-fives all round. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade POV

My relationship with Tori was now a whole 12 hours old and we had already fucked twice. Had I known how much of a horndog sweet innocent Victoria Vega was, I would have jumped her years ago. As it was I had her for now and I wasn't letting go any time soon.

She decided to go to this small sushi type place and of course I would have gone to a pottery class if she'd asked me to. We sat next to each other on a bench around a large cooking area in the middle of the restaurant while a Japanese chef whirled some knives around before eventually cutting up some fish.

Some douchebag plopped his fat ass down next to Tori and began hitting on her. Hitting on my girlfriend! The twat thought he actually had a shot!

I couldn't be bothered to tell the guy to fuck off so I just grabbed Tori by the chin, turned her face and kissed her deeply, right in the middle of the sushi bar. The guy looked shell-shocked and just staggered away, presumably to jerk off in the bathroom. I broke off the heated kiss when I sensed that we were being looked at.

Tori at first looked aroused but then seemed almost angry at me.

"Well thanks for dragging me away from a perfectly good conversation."

"Dragging you? More like saving you from some douchenozzle hitting on your sweet ass."

Tori looked confused but then her eyes widened in realisation.

"Jade, were you… jealous?" She asked in disbelief.

"What? No! Absolutely not!" Yes. Tori's eyes suddenly took on a darker tone, her pupils massively dilated. She seemed to have glazed over in lust.

"Oh don't worry baby, I would never run off with some random guy when I have you. And besides, I think watching you get all angry and jealous is so fucking sexy." Tori was murmuring quietly in my ear, so the restaurant remained oblivious. My cock was now raging hard and this state of affairs wasn't helped when she snuggled up to me pushing her big boobs closer while nibbling my ear. My willpower was evaporating quickly as our eyes met. Underneath the table she went for my pants fishing my cock out.

"No matter how many times we fuck I'm never going to get over the size of your cock. Holy shit that's big." she whispered huskily.

"Fair's fair." I said.

She ran her hand up and down my long shaft, while the old couple next to me chattered on about house prices. They had no idea my girlfriend had a tiny hand wrapped firmly around my monster erection, and the dirty things she was whispering to me.

"You like me doing this here? I thought it might spice things up a bit. We could get caught any moment all they have to do is look under the table and they'll see you big fat dick getting rubbed and squeezed and stroked by my slutty little hands. Do you wanna know how wet this is making me? How fucking horny I am for your cock that I'm jerking you off at a sushi bar? Why don't you find out for yourself?" It was all I could do not to moan as she not only gave me a handjob but also guided y own hand down to her sopping wet and very very naked pussy.

"You're not wearing panties." I said.

"I beg your pardon!" said the old woman next to me. Shit! Did I say that aloud.

"I said… umm oh never mind!" The woman looked at me strangely, before turning around to talk to her husband again. I think I heard her mutter 'these lesbians' under her breath but I couldn't concentrate. Tori's thumb was swiping over the tip of my cock furiously and I was close to cumming.

"Don't stop!" My self-restraint was now broken. Tori burst into a fit of giggles and, much to my annoyance, withdrew her hand, zipping up my uncomfortably tight pants. The chef and my fellow customers were looking at me in the same way the old woman had earlier.

"Sorry. Just really hungry. Really looking forward to that food your making there. Don't stop!" I apologised sheepishly. God listen to me. Since when was Jade West sheepish? Since when did Jade West apologise for anything apart from the size of her dick stretching someone's pussy to the limit or for cumming in someone's hair? Since I met Tori I guess. And I suppose that that's not such a bad thing.

Speaking of Tori, I looked beside me only to find she was gone. Where on earth was she? Had she left? Had I embarrassed her?

The chef was grinning at me. "The lady likes my sushi, yes? You must try the first sample, it would be an honour!"

Great. I flashed a fake smile and then tucked in to the food. It was good, terrific even. Not as good as my currently non-existent girlfriend's pussy tasted but nice nonetheless. I mmmm-ed in appreciation, satisfying the chef. I wiped my mouth with my napkin when I saw something written on it. I looked closer and it read: "Meet me in bathroom in five minutes. Knock 7 times" I looked up at the clock and smiled. Dinner was served.

I walked up to the small bathroom door and knocked carefully counting out 7 times My cock was straining at my pants in anticipation. The lock clicked and there appeared my girlfriend, beautiful, big-boobed babe Tori Vega hot and horny for Jade jr. God what am I thinking. My mind goes so weird when I'm aroused. She hurriedly pulled me inside. I got straight down to business.

I nearly ripped her shirt open, attacking her face and neck with my lips. In the confined space I trapped her against the wall so all she could do was moan as I held her arms above her head.

"I wonder if your parents know they raised such an exhibitionist. Sweet little innocent Tori, gagging for some girl cock in the bathroom of a sushi bar. You slutty little minx."

I was talking in between kisses still pinning her like we were wrestlers. I sucked at the sensitive spot behind her ear, making her moan audibly. I silenced her with a scorching kiss, but soon we were both moaning as my rock hard crotch met her soaked one in blissful agony. Our lips weren't enough to muffle the low carnal sound which escaped.

She lifted herself up wrapping her legs around my waist and using them to lock me in against her, her heels digging into my back. I was now face to face with her titties which is always a nice place to be. It isn't just that their big, it's that their two round, perky, gravity-defying, flawless, unblemished, smooth _fucking enormous_ mounds of caramel-coloured skin. Oh and did I mention how big they are?

I undid the clasp with my teeth (a trick I learnt from Cat), which did not go unnoticed by Tori, who growled like the little vixen she was. But soon she was moaning as I buried my face in her ample cleavage. Meanwhile my hand worked feverishly to fish my cock out of my jeans.

"What do you want baby?" I asked sweetly. Tori groaned in arousal, tears in her eyes almost, a sign of how badly she needed to cum. And just 12 hours ago she was a virgin.

"Baby, jade, please, just don't tease me, please!" She was stroking and pulling at my hair, deperate for me to ram her cunt hard with my cock. But I wasn't done yet.

"What do you want?" I stressed each one punctuating each one with a chaste kiss, nipping at her bottom lip. There was a long silence. And then…

"Fuck me," came a quiet whisper.

"What was that," I asked innocently.

"FUCK ME! POUND MY NAUGHTY LITTLE CUNT WITH YOUR DICK JADE. FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT, LIKE ONLY YOU CAN. FUCKING FUCK MMM –"

I silenced her again with my lips in a kiss hard enough to be bruising as I plunged into her forcing past her soaked folds. I immediately began pounding in an out of the tight cunt, which still gripped hard on my dick. I saw Tori's eyes roll to the back of her head as I grabbed her hips and slammed them down as I thrusted increasing the force of my cock. I felt my strength waver and so I sat down on the toilet, Tori still impaled on my cock.

"That's it ride me Tori, You love it fucking rough don't you? I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll never want any other cock than mine."

"I don't Jade I only want your cock. I only want you to pound my hot, tight little cunt. Fuck me Jade!"

"You wanna come? You wanna fucking cum Tori, you motherfucking minx? You wanna squirt all round my cock?"

"Only if you come with me Jade! CUM HARD INTO MY TIGHT WET PUSSY, I WANNA FEEL YOUR DICK SHOOT YOUR SPERM INTO MY CUNT. FUUUUUUUUCCCKKKK!"

"FUUUUCKKK!"

We both came and it was some time before we thought to move. We picked up our clothes and soon we were more or less dressed, though Tori's shirt was ruined. We weren't that hungry after all and decided to go our separate ways until that night when I would take Tori out on our first official date, because apparently fucking in a Sushi Bar bathroom doesn't count.

We kissed and of course it was amazing, her arms flung about my neck, her soft but firm lips glued to mine. Her tongue battled for dominance with mine and of course it left me hard and unsatisfied. Fan-fucking tastic.

"Bye," is all we say, but we both know that there will be more to discuss that night and we both know that there will be a lot more to do.


End file.
